The Perfect Kodak Moment
by JoLeigh
Summary: An adventure of a pool, a camera, and SG-1! Mischievous looks ahoy! includes Alternate Ending
1. Guys vs Girls vs Aliens

"The Perfect Kodak Moment"

Summary:  A 'get together' at Janet's.  Daniel AND Jonas are there.  Janet has a pool in her backyard…why does Jack have that look on his face???  Sam, make a run for it!  

A/N:  This is an image my muse gave me and it turned into a story.

Disclaimer:  "The Kodak Moment" and all related phrases belong to the "Kodak Film and Picture Company" or whatever it's called.  Stargate SG-1 belongs to Richard Dean Anderson and all his buddies and their companies.  This musing belongs to my muse and me.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack, stop it."  Sam was trapped in his arms, the arms of a very mischievous-grinning Jack.  They were all standing on the deck around the pool.  Somehow the group made their way up there.  Maybe it was part of a plan.

"Let's play 'gang up on Carter and throw her in the pool'" Jack said in mock sarcasm.  She looked at him, wide-eyed.  She slipped through his arms and, since the exit to the pool deck was blocked, ran to a corner at the bigger part of the deck and sat down, gripping the fence tightly.

"A little help guys?"  Jack said, as he looked Daniel, Jonas, and Teal'c.

"C'mon, stop."  She laughed at the situation she was in.

"Janet, help me!"  Sam cried to Janet, who was standing with her back to the pool at ground level over by the picnic table doing something.

"Daniel, grab her legs.  I'll grab her arms.  We'll swing her in."  Jack approached Sam.

"Janet!!!"

"Alright."  Daniel grinned and he headed toward Jack who was halfway between him and Sam.  They walked over to Sam.

"Daniel?"

"Sorry Sam."

"I can't believe this!"  She tried gripping the fence tighter as Daniel and Jack pried her finger loose of her strong grip.  She tried running away and resisting but now her legs were off the ground.

Jonas and Teal'c just stood there, amused.

"It's funny watching humans act like this," Jonas smiled the biggest smile in the world.  Teal'c looked at him.

Jonas replied, "It's my first time seeing Jack and Daniel throw Sam into the pool."

"Guys, this is SO not funny, guys?"  She screamed as she flew into the air and made a big splash into the water.

Sam emerged her head out of the water.  "You guys are sooo in for it after this."  They tried running down the steps of the deck, to get away from a very angry Sam, but came across Janet with Cassie's super soaker.

"Uh oh," they said in unison.

They ran back up the stairs as Janet ran after them started spraying them.  Sam was almost out of the water as Jack and Daniel bolted around the pool running away from Janet.  Sam got out of the pool and now was in ready position blocking the smallest walkway that Jack and Daniel were heading down.  They tried turning back but faced a super soaker.  They were now in the middle of Sam and Janet, who were a distance of approximately 5 meters apart.  

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Spacemonkey?"  Jack looked at Daniel and then to Sam.

"Er...pretty sure I am."  Daniel shifted only his eyes to Jack, and then back to Janet.

"Let's do it."

Daniel ran after Janet and Jack went after Sam.  Daniel put Janet's feisty petite body over his shoulder with ease.  He took a running start and jumped in the pool.  After they emerged they went and tried dunking each other, using every method they knew.

Jack came towards Sam as she maintained a ready position for anything coming her way.  They went into a wrestling match but still managed to stay on their feet.  Sam tried pushing him away while he tried grabbing her waist to pull her in.  She gripped the fence as Jack had a hold of her waist.  She giggled as Jack was struggling to break her grip by force.  He decided to play strategically and went for her sides, the most ticklish part of her body.  She lost her grip and giggled louder than before.  She attempted to grab the fence again but was pulled far enough out of reach.

"Stop it Jaaack!"

"Ohhh no, Sam.  If I'm going down, you're going down with me."

She was hoisted over his shoulder as he took a running start and jumped in the pool.  They went at it, trying to splash and dunk each other

"Quick!  Hand me another roll of film, Teal'c, I'm almost done with this one," Jonas said, camera in hand, capturing every moment.  Teal'c came back, handed him a roll and smiled.

"Thanks.    Oh, the memories we can look back on!" Jonas grinned and Teal'c did too.  Jonas quickly switched the film and continued taking pictures of The Perfect Kodak Moment....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was it amusing?  Should I continue this?  I have a little ending to add to it but I'm not sure if I should leave it as it is.

Feeeeedbaaaack.   Pleeeeeze.


	2. Madness at the Fraiser residence

Summary:  Jonas and Teal'c get what's coming for them.  Utter madness awaits... I forgot, it's already here!  "Never underestimate a Jaffa."

Notes:  The long-awaited chapter is finally here!! yay!!  Wanna thank Karrie for her continued support and telling me to keep at it.  Thanks to Tanya for the encouragement as well.  It's been great!  Wanna thank everyone else who reviewed too.  If I hadn't had this much feedback I probably wouldn't have continued this.  Thank you :-)

~~~~~~~~~

"Hide the camera Teal'c! *hide the camera*" Jonas loudly whispered.  He tossed the camera to Teal'c as if he were playing hot potato.  Teal'c stared at the camera in his hands and then at him blankly and then realize what was happening.  He quickly placed the camera under the chair on the deck, out of sight.  Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Janet climbed out of the pool and walked over to where Jonas and Teal'c were.

"That was fun to watch," Jonas said as he studied the wet figure standing in front of him.  "I'm thinking that you might *might* want to dry off."

"Uhhh, yeah," Jack said in a half-annoyed tone.

"Janet, where are the towels?"  Jonas asked.

"In the linen closet down the main hallway."

"Thanks."  Jonas went inside and got some towels.

Now that Jonas was out of the way.

"You have to admit that was a lot of fun."  Sam smiled.  She sat down on the chair on the deck and felt something brush along the bottom of her feet.  "What is this?"

"A camera."

"I know _that_, Jack, but what is it doing here?"

"I left it on the picnic table.  It was never near the pool,"  Janet said.

"Unless someone was trying to make the memory last forever."  They all looked at the house.

_Jonas_

"Jokes are fun to play... especially on the unexpected, if you know what I mean," Jack said and they formed a plan of attack.

~*~

Jonas ran back to the pool deck with his arms full of towels.  Once he was up the stairs, Sam nonchalantly looked back at him.  She carefully walked over to the deck gate and closed it tightly. It creaked before it closed which made Jonas look at her.  Sam had that mischievous grin on her face.

"Uh, guys?  What's going on?"

He turned around to see four people with eerie familiar looks on their faces.

"Guys?"  He cracked an uneasy smile.

Jack said in a calm manner, "Get him."

With that, Jonas bolted around the pool.  He knew there was no way around it by any normal means.  Once he was cornered, he jumped over the deck fence onto the grass 7 feet below.  He tumbled to the ground to break his fall.

"Sam, unlock the gate."

"I'm tryin'. sir."

"Try faster, Major Samantha Carter."

"Sorry Jack, force of habit."

"Understood, just get it open."

"Got it."  Sam and Janet got out of the way as Jack and Daniel bolted down the steps in a desperate attempt to find Jonas, who was out of sight.

"Let's split up.  Go around the other side of the house.  If I find him, I'll yell," Jack said.

"Good enough."

They ran around the house, searching behind every shrub and tree in the vacinity.  Jack looked up every tree.  He came to a tree and saw Cassie's treehouse.

"Daniel!"

~*~

"Boys will be boys," Janet said.  Sam and Janet sat on the chairs on the deck watching Jack and Daniel hunt for Jonas.  Teal'c stood with his back to the pool.

Sam whispered, "I feel so bad for Teal'c.  He seems so outta place."

"That's what he wants you to think.  He could be Jonas's accomplice.  You never know," Janet said.  They exchanged a set of glances.

"You know what to do.  On the count of three.  One... Two... Three!!!"

They quickly stood up and ran in Teal'c direction.  Teal'c ducked down and Janet's and Sam's momentum carried them into the pool.

"Silly wabbits, Twix are for kids!"  Teal'c ran away laughing.

"Never underestimate a Jaffa," Sam said.

~*~

"Daniel, climb up the tree."

"Why don't you?"

Jack gave it some thought.

"On second thought, I'll go.  With your history you'd end up falling out of it."  Daniel glared at Jack, who was wildly grinning.

"I got a better idea.  He's cornered. Stay here, do not move."  Daniel ran to the pool area.  Seeing it was empty, he looked around the house and shouted, "Janet?"

~*~

"Janet?"

She heard a faint voice.

"In here, Daniel."  She shouted while Sam and her bent over and rummaged through the pile of 'junk' in the garage.

"I know it's here somewhere."

"Maybe it's in Cassie's room.  It's Springtime and she probably put it away last fall."

"Why would she keep the other super-soaker in her room?"

"I don't know.  Her last defense?  Don't ask me."  Sam stood up as she heard someone enter the garage.

"Sam, Janet, got a couple of questions.  Where are the water balloons? and, Would Cassie keep any filled water balloons in her tree house?"

"I wouldn't know what she keeps in her tree-house, I haven't been up there in ages, and, there's a bag of balloons around the side of the house," Janet said.

"Thanks."  He quickly ran around to the side of the garage and started to fill the water balloons.

~*~

"Do you think I could go into Cassie's room and find it?" Sam asked.

"Sure.  You should be dry enough."

"Be right back."  Sam ran into the house.  She ran through the kitchen and went to turn a corner but turned too quickly.

"Ahh!"

*THUMP*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  I said I had a little ending to add on to it, but since it took me this long to get this far, I decided to prolong the ending a little longer.  But were you entertained in this chapter?  Hopefully the next chapter will be the last in this semi-short story.  and quoting a famous stargate phrase... "You're just gonna hafta trust me." ;-)


	3. Revenge on the aliens

Summary:  Water balloon fights, the attack on the aliens continues… people aren't as innocent as they may seem.

A/N:  Since this ended up being a very long chapter when I finished it, I decided to make it two shorter chapters just because it worked out better in my perspective.  There's something I put into it too about one of Teryl Rothery's (Janet) stage performances... if you don't understand, don't worry about it.

~~~~~~~~~

Sam slipped on the tile floor and hit her head on the wall.

"Ow!! Gah!"  She winced at the throbbing pain in her head.  Sam lay there, curled in a ball.  She gritted her teeth as she sat up and positioned herself with her back against the wall.  She felt the side of her head for the wound.

"Ouch!"

Found it.  She pulled her hand away and looked at it.

"No blood.  Okay, then that's better."

She managed to stand up.  She overcome by dizziness but it slowly faded away.

"Have to find that gun."  She carefully made her way up the stairs and walked into Cassie's room.

"Nice… room, this will prove helpful in finding the water gun," she looked at the unusually clean room.  She must have cleaned her room at least yesterday.  Sam was surprised it stayed clean for that long.  She went to the closet and opened it up to see a pile of stuff that she assumed was previous scattered across the room.  She had a lot of digging to do.

~*~

"Daniel, hurry up!!!"  Jack called while being ambushed by water balloons.  "Daniel!!!!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'.  Almost there."  Daniel filled the last of the balloons that would fit in two large buckets.  He tied up the balloon and put it in the bucket.  He ran as fast as he could to the tree house.

"We should have enough to last us for awhile.  Ever play baseball?  Football?"

"I played a year of baseball, but no football."

"Okay, that'll have to do."

*Splash*

"That's cold!!!"

A water balloon came down on Daniel's back.

"That's why I told you to hurry up."

Daniel threw a balloon; it went straight through the window.

"You know you're not getting out alive, Jonas!!"  Jack yelled.

"Not if I can help it!!"  Jonas stuck his head out of the window and shouted from above.

~*~

"I better get the water gun on the pool deck; hopefully Sam found the other one."  Janet ran out of the garage, around the side of the house, and up to the pool deck.  She looked around the pool area.  It was all the way on the other side of the pool deck.  Fearing attack, she crouched down and made her way to the super-soaker.  It was almost empty.  She looked up as she immersed the super-soaker into the water.  After it filled, she stayed low and made her way to the stairs. Once she got there, she ran down the stairs and in to the garage, hoping to find Sam there.

"Where is she?"  Janet found the garage empty.  She walked into the house, turned the corner and ran up the stairs to Cassie's room.

"So the closet is where she keeps all her room junk."  Janet stood at the doorway, looking at the figure sitting down in front of the messy closet.

"Is that the other gun?" Sam asked. 

"No, this is the one I had before," Janet said.

"Check under the bed."

"Nothing."

"I think I found it."  Sam reached into the corner of the closet and pulled out a neon colored super-soaker.

"Let's get him."  Janet bolted out of the room and rushed down the stairs.

Sam shouted as she came down the stairs, "Don't run!  It's slippery!"

"C'mon Sam, hurry up!" Janet called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I slipped and hit my head on the floor, okay?  _I'm taking my time._"

"Well, I would ask if you were alright, but I know the answer.  Do you have a bump on your head?"

"Uhhh, yeah.  Nasty bump."  Sam walked down the stairs.

"Sam, we've got a Jaffa to catch.  I'll look at your head later.  Pick up the pace a little."

"Fine, alright."  She slowly grinned.  "Let's go."  She ran down the stairs but cautiously walked out the back door.

"Wait!"  Sam said before they were out, "I gotta fill it."

"Blondie."

"Midget."

~*~

After hiding under the pool deck for a while, Teal'c decided to make use of himself.  He emerged and ran over to the attack on Jonas at the tree house.  Sam and Janet were nowhere in sight.

"Teal'c, what are you doing?" Jonas shouted, "I thought you were on my side!  You gave me the film to take the pictures!  Quit changing sides!!"

By that time Jack and Daniel stopped throwing and looked straight at Teal'c.

"T-man?" Jack smiled, "You are so dead now!"  He pulled a water balloon from behind his back and threw it at Teal'c.  They went at it while Jonas saw this as the perfect time to escape.

"You're not getting away that easily Jonas."  Daniel grabbed his arm and broke a balloon over his head... They went at it.

~*~

"Almost done Sam?" Janet asked.  Sam was over by the sink filling up the water gun.  Janet was at the kitchen door-wall looking out into the backyard.

"Just a little bit more."

"Teal'c went over by the rest of the guys."

"He did??"  Sam looked up after she closed the container.  She set the gun down as she ran to the door, "It looks like it's now Daniel vs. Jonas, Jack vs. Teal'c."

"All the guys are in one area at one time.  Revenge on 'em all.  Annie, get your gun."

"Sam."

"Whatever."

Sam got the gun and they ran out the door into the backyard.  They charged the men and caused a full out battle.

~*~

A/N:  Yay!  Still like it? 


	4. Attack on the Observer

Summary:  Cassie comes home from school and observes what's going on.  "Cassie, honey, what are you doing in there?"  "Hiding from y'all and your mischievous looks."  All vs. one and one vs. all.

Author's Notes:  I hope this chapter doesn't get confusing.  I switch back and forth between locations a lot.  Thank you for the reviews!!  This chapter came quick.  It kinda wrote itself.  

~*~

It was a lovely spring day.  The sun was shining; not a cloud in the blue sky as Cassie walked down the street to her house.  She was happy.  She had no homework.  Everything was going just great.  She heard yelling and shouts of laughter coming from her house.

She heard Sam's faint voice from the backyard, "Jack!"

Cassie ran around the side of the house and hid behind the shrubs, in perfect view of the battle.

"The Perfect Kodak Moment."  Cassie remembered an assignment she had to do for her photojournalism class.  She rummaged through her purse for her camera.  She only had few more pictures left to take.

She smiled as she took a picture.

*Flash*

~*~

"Hey, did you see a flash of light come from behind the shrubs over there?" Sam asked as she hit Jack with another water balloon.

"I did," Janet replied.

"So did I," Jonas said.

~*~

"Oh crap!  Forgot to turn off the flash.  I think they found me."  Cassie quickly turned around and shoved her camera in her purse.  "Why aren't they coming after me?"

~*~

"Anybody really accurate?" Jack asked.  By then they all stopped and had their backs to her.

"Let me do it," Sam volunteered.

"Good luck."  Jack placed the last water balloon they had available in her hand.  Sam quickly turned around and launched the balloon. ­

~*~

*Splash*

"Ah!"  She turned around as the balloon broke over the shrub, covering her face in water.  She stood up and wiped her face with her hands.

~*~

"Cassie!!"  They all exclaimed as she made a run for it.

"Make sure she can't get into the house," Jack ordered as they all ran after Cassie.

~*~

She checked the front door.

"Locked."

The door in the garage.

"Locked."

She ran to the other side of the house.

"Thank god trash pick-up was a couple days ago.  They never find me here."

~*~

"Teal'c and Jonas, block the back door.  Don't let Cassie get in.  Daniel and Janet, search the garage.  Sam and I will check around the house." Jack gave orders to everybody.

They split up, going their separate ways.

"So Sam, where do you think she is?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea.  Check around cars."  They ran to the parked cars in the street.

"Do you see her?"

"No."

"We know she can't be in any shrubs.  It'd be pretty hard to hide."  Jack used some logic.  They ran over to the house again.  Jack lightly kicked the big durable plastic trashcans.  He kicked the first one, it sounded empty.  He kicked the second one, empty.  He kicked the third one.  It had trash in it, or so they thought.

"Janet!" Sam called.

Daniel and Janet came running out of the garage.

"What's up?"

"When's trash pick-up?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Okay."

Jack lifted the trash can lid to see an angelic face looking up at him.

"Cassie, honey, what are you doing in there?" Janet said sweetly.

"Hiding from y'all and your mischievous looks."

"Well, since we've found you, and you have no chance of escaping, I think it's time you should clean up."  Jack smiled mischievously as he tipped over the trashcan, making Cassie tumble out of it.  Jack picked her up.  They all caught up with him and a hollering teenager in his arms as he walked up the deck steps.

"Let go Cassie."  She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.  He was standing at the edge of the pool.

"Nope," she smiled.

"Let go Cassie."

She replied firmly again.  Then she went up to the side of his face whispered in his ear, "If I'm going in... you're going in with me."

"Okay, if you insist."  Jack jumped in, taking Cassie with him.

"You have to admit it was an unseasonably warm spring day.  Mom, I think you opened up the pool a little too early.  The water's really cold," Cassie said.

"I've already been in, but Teal'c hasn't."  Sam and Janet pushed him into the water.

"Got him.  Yes!"  They gave each other a high-five.

"And we got you."  Daniel and Jonas pushed Sam and Janet into the pool, but the ladies grabbed their arms in mid-fall and pulled the men in as well.  They went splashing each other in the picture noted as "The Perfect Kodak Moment."

~~*~~

A/N:  The trashcan idea… yep, the crazy idea, all mine.  That idea wasn't my muse's.  Hope you still like it, the story, that is.  Epilogue to come....


	5. At the end of the day

Epilogue – Part 1

Summary:  When it all settles down, they have a campfire and stargaze.

A/N:  I threw in the ship... what's life without the ship.  Got some Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet, Cassie/Jonas, Teal'c/Thor....  I take that back... there's only Jack and Sam, but it did make you go wide-eyed for a second, didn't it?  If you want to skip over the ship then don't read between the single asterisk (*).  Nothing really happens in this chapter, except a recap of what happened in the story so far.

A/N:  Thanks to GSister for beta-ing.  Thanks for the reviews from everybody.  Sorry it took so long.  (but it worked!)

~*~

Later on in the evening...

"Look at the sunset.  It's so beautiful," Sam said.  A few minutes later and the sun would sink into the horizon.

"The colors in the sky are so cool," Cassie said.

"Sam, don't explain how we get the colors in the sky.  I don't wanna know," Jack said.  They all laughed.

"I gotta go around the side of the house and get my purse.  I have my camera in there."  Cassie left the campfire in the backyard to retrieve her purse.  She came back to the fire and took out the camera.

"I have one picture left to take.  Everybody get together."

*flash*

"Mom, do you have any film you need taken up to the store tomorrow?" she said as she wound the film in the camera.

"Yeah, we have two rolls."  

"We only took a few pictures on the second one."

Janet went up to the pool deck and got the film in the canister and the other camera, which had the second roll of film.

"That's weird.  Both rolls are filled."

"Well, since it appears that all the pictures are taken, take them up to the store, see what develops," Sam said.

"So what exactly happened today?" Cassie asked.

Sam said and glared at Jack, "I'll start.  Jack made up this game called 'let's gang up on Carter and throw her in the pool'--"

"—But it seems like nobody except Daniel wanted to join me--"

"—And I was calling Janet to help me--"

"--But I was planning a counter-attack with one of your super soakers."

"--They threw me in the pool.  They tried to escape and Janet attacked.  We cornered them on the deck.  They went after us and took us in the pool with them."

"--I took pictures of it all and Teal'c told me how to operate it."

"--and it all unraveled after that."

By then Cassie had a huge grin on her face.  "I can't wait to see the pictures."

"Do you guys want to go stargaze?" Daniel asked.

"I'll go get blankets so we can lie out on the lawn," Janet said.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Really Carter?  I thought you've never had what we would consider 'fun'."

"I know what fun is outside of fiddling with gizmos and gadgets.  Now I've actually experienced it full blown."

"No... really?" Daniel said in the most sarcastic voice.  They all looked at him wide-eyed.

"What'd I do?"

"Learned from me," Jack said.

"Proud?"

"Absolutely."

"I got blankets... a little help here."  Janet balanced seven big blankets in her arms.

"I want the fluffy one," Cassie yelled as she ran over to lighten the load.

"No, I wanted it!" Sam called in a childish tone and ran after Cassie.  The guys laughed at them as they ran to get a blanket.

"There are two of them, you can both have one."

"Yay!" they both shouted in unison as they ran back and place their blankets over in an empty area of the backyard.  After they all got their blankets and placed them fairly close to each other, another blanket called silence swept over the group.  They all sat in the same direction in this order:  Jack, Sam, Cassie, Janet, Daniel, Jonas, Teal'c.

*

Jack had his hand behind his head.  With his other hand he reached over to Sam and touched her on the shoulder.

"Sam," he whispered very softly.  He nodded for her to come to him.  She scooted over and cuddled close to him, still in view of the sky.

Cassie turned her head to her mom and whispered, "Out of the corner of your eye, look at Sam and Jack."

"Leave them alone.  They're in peace, let's keep it that way.  You don't mention this at all."

"Mom, I already know about it all.  Sam's already told me about it."

"Ohh, so she has..." Janet said as they dropped the subject.

*

"Look at that fireball!" Janet exclaimed as she pointed to the blaze that lit up the sky.  Cassie burst out laughing at the rapid change of subject.

"Wanna guess what it is?" Jack said.

"Goa'uld ship took a wrong turn," Daniel said.

"Another meteor," Cassie said.

"Another SG team crashed an enemy ship," Teal'c said.  

"No, we're the only one allowed to do that," Jack said.

Silence swept over the group once again.  The only sound was the crickets chirping.

*criggie, criggie*

"Look!  There's a shooting star," Sam said.

"Thor's dropped by to say hi!"

"No Jack, I think it's actually a shooting star this time," Daniel said.

"Everyone make a wish," Cassie said.

Silence swept over them once again.  This time it lasted the rest of the night.

~*~

A/N:  Last chapter coming soon.


	6. to see what develops

Epilogue – Part 2

Summary:  The Next morning, they see what develops.

A/N:  Thanks for all the support from everyone.  It has been a big help in the story.

~**~

"Let them sleep, they need it," Cassie said as she stood over the group with a cup of coffee in her hand.  She was fully awake at nine in the morning.  The birds were chirping and the sun was up in the partly cloudy sky.  She looked ready to start the day with a new set of clothing on.  She walked back to the campfire.  Picking up the film, she said, "Should probably get these developed.  Maybe later."  She walked inside and turned on the TV.

~*~

Sam slowly opened her eyes.  

"Jack, it's a little cold."  Sam said as she slowly lifted her head from Jack's chest.

"Not as cold as that water."

"What time is it?"

"I have nooo idea."

Sam looked over to see who else was awake.

"Cassie's awake."

"Why don't we go inside?" Jack said.

They walked inside the house.  Sam had the blanket covering her for warmth.  Cassie was sitting on the couch watching cartoons.  Sam sat on the couch with her and Jack sat on one of the chairs.

"That ring looks awfully familiar," Jack said.

"Wormhole X-Treme cartoon?"

"Naw, looks too good."

"Stargate: Infinity," Cassie corrected.

"Stargate?" Sam and Jack said in unison.

"Yeah.  But you don't have to worry about any disclosure issues, this has nothing to do with the SGC."

"Alright."

"Do you have to go into work today?" Cassie asked

"At about noon.  Janet has to go in at one, I think."

"Probably should wake them up."

"Let's find the super-soaker," Sam said.

~*~****

"They never said it was going to rain," Janet thought to herself as she sat straight up.  She saw Sam pointing the super-soaker in the air for a brief moment before she quickly jerked it down and behind her back.

"Good morning campers!" Jack said in his ever-so enthusiastic tone.

"What time is it?" Daniel asked.

"9:45, and we all have to go into work today," Sam said, "Cassie's inside making breakfast."

"Around 11:00 we should probably go home and get ready for work."

They went inside the house.

"Sam or Mom, can one of you take over breakfast?  I was going to take the film up to the store to get it developed."

"Alright."

"See ya later."  Cassie walked out the front door.  She went and got her bike from the garage and rode to the store.

~*~

Half hour later...

"I'm back.  Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yeah, we're almost done eating," Janet said.

"I have just enough time to eat and then I was going to pick up the film.  I'll have my mom take it with her to work."  Cassie took the small amount of eggs and bacon that was left.  She sat down on the floor by the rest of the group.

"Who's tired?" Jonas said.

"I think all of us are.  We had a pretty rough day yesterday," Daniel said.

"Cassie, I am still wondering how the heck you fit in that trash can?" Jack asked.

"I used to fit into the smallest spaces when I was a little kid."

"How's your head Sam?" Janet asked.

"It's as if nothing happened.  It doesn't hurt or anything."

"I'm going back to the store.  I'll see ya later."  Cassie stood up and walked out the door.****

"Bye," they said simultaneously.

"We gotta go," Sam said as they all rushed out the door and went home.

~*~

Cassie took out the picture and looked at them as she walked out of the store.  She put them back in the package and got on her bike and rode home.

"I'm home, Mom."

"Look at those quick, I need to leave soon."

"Alright."

She went through the pictures, laughing at each one.

"Who's taking this picture?  Everyone's in it," Cassie said.

"I'll take it to work.  They can figure it out.  I gotta go Cassie.  See ya," Janet said as she walked out the door.

"Bye mom, love you."

~*~

"In most of the pictures on the second roll, everyone is in them.  So the question is, who took them?" Janet asked.  Daniel was almost finished looking at them.  When he was done, he passed them to Teal'c.  They all had a look at them.  They discussed the pictures for a while, coming up with possibilities of who took the pictures.

"The Nox?" Sam said, "They have the powers to do it."

"They don't seem like the kind of people that would do that," Jack said, "they're too... nice."

They continued discussing it.  Daniel seemed distant from the conversation, yet he heard every word.

"Who would want to take the pictures?" Jonas asked.

"Someone who would most likely want his or her presence known.  They did it so we knew they were watching us."

"Hey Daniel, what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"About reasons somebody would want to make themselves known, unless someone was with them and did something wrong while they were with them.  They would want the person to know that they were watching their every move..." ****

"...what are you saying Daniel?"  Jack grew impatient and a bit confused.

They all looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"What I'm saying is... Oma's watching me."****

~~~~~~

THE END  
~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks to Karrie, Tanya, GSister, and everyone else who I missed that have encouraged me and helped me with the story.  It was a lot of fun writing it.

I should have an alternate ending coming soon.  Be on the lookout. 


	7. to see what develops Alt End

Alternate Ending - Epilogue - Part 2

Summary:  Different ending, they don't go to work.  They all wake up.  Saturday morning cartoons.  breakfast, pictures, the last one to wake up get thrown in the pool.  Read to find out who it is.

A/N:  This is the alternate ending.  I combined the two endings I had and put them into one.  Some parts stayed the same, like the beginning and the ending.  I don't know which chapter I like best.  So when you review, tell me which ending you like better.  After a couple of months I'm gonna count how many people like which ending.  That will determine the editing of the story, which chapter will stay and which one will go.

~~*~~

"Let them sleep, they need it," Cassie decided as she stood over the sleepyheads and held a cup of coffee in her hand.  She was now fully awake at nine in the morning.  The birds were chirping and the sun was up in the partly cloudy sky.  She looked ready to start the day with a new set of clothing on.  She walked back to the fire.  There were still a few embers burning in the pit.  Picking up the film from under one of the seats at the campfire, she said, " I should probably get these developed."  She took them inside and put on her coat, then walked out the door.

~*~

Sam slowly opened up her eyes.

"Jack, it's coooold," Sam softly whined as she slowly lifted her head from Jack's chest.

"I can show you what's colder than the air."

"No thanks.  Don't wanna go through another round of water fights. What time is it?"

"I have no idea."

Sam looked over to see who was awake.

"Cassie's awake, probably watching Saturday morning cartoons."  

"Why don't we go inside?  There's no way I'm gonna get back to sleep," Jack said.

They walked inside the house.  Sam had a blanket covering her for warmth.  They couldn't find Cassie anywhere.  They checked her room.  She wasn't there.  They walked into the kitchen and found a large yellow 'post-it' note on the cabinet.  Jack read it out loud.

"Went up to store to get film developed.  Be back in an hour and a half.      --Cassie @ 9:05 "

Sam looked over at the clock.

"Well, it's 9:30 now."  She held the TV remote up and asked, "Wanna watch cartoons?"

"Sure.  What's on?"

Sam turned on the television and listings appeared.

"Okay.  We've got..."  She grinned and said in a kiddish voice, "Poke'mon!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding."  They laughed.

"Okay, okay, okay.  The next one, 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'"

'What's that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know.  Something about a card game and the eye of Anubis."

Jack raised his eyebrows.  "Oh really?"

"Yeah and there's this kid named Yugi--"

"--And let me guess, his last name is 'Oh.'"  They both laughed.

"I don't know.  I only watched the show once."

"What's on the next page?"

Sam pushed the down button on the remote to get to the next page.

"Stargate: Infinity."  They looked at each other.

"I think we've come to an agreement on what we're watching."

"Guess so."

~*~

Cassie walked home with the developed pictures in hand.  She looked at them, laughing at each one for a certain amount of time.  When she got to the second role her mom gave her, she looked at them very closely.  For what startled her most was not who was in the pictures, but who took them.

"I'm home!" Cassie said as she walked in the house.  The smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage filled the air as she saw the guys sitting on the couch watching "Spongebob Squarepants", and Sam and Janet making breakfast.

"When'd you all wake up?"

"Sam and I woke up first, then Janet, Teal'c, Daniel, and Jonas."

"Well, where's Jonas?"

"Since he woke up last we chucked him in the pool."

"You guys are so mean."

"Hey, it was Jack's idea," Janet said.

"Okay, breakfast is done.  Help yourself," Sam said.

"Me first!" Cassie yelled as she ran to the kitchen and got a plate.  Jack raced her for a few steps before he dropped out.  He would hope to win on another day.

"So, who's tired?" Cassie asked.

"I think all of us are tired after yesterday," Daniel said.

"Cassie I'm still wondering how you fit in that trash can?" Jack asked.

"I used to fit into small spaces when I was a little kid.  I used to climb into the empty shelf of our linen closet while playing hide-and-seek."

"How's your head Sam?" Janet asked.

"It's as if nothing happened.  It doesn't hurt or anything."

At that moment Jonas walked in.

"Good morning Jonas!  Sleep well?  I did!" Jack grinned.

"I wonder why Colonel.  I mean you and another special someone were unusually close last night."

Jack's big grin quickly turned into a glare at Jonas.

"Jonas, you're just jealous."

Cassie saw the atmosphere get a little tense.  She decided to change the subject. "So... I got pictures!"  Cassie held up the pictures.

"I'll take them," Daniel said.

"What was really odd was that everyone was in a number of pictures.  So what puzzled me is who took the pictures."

After Daniel was done looking at the pictures he handed them to Teal'c.  They all had a look at them.  They discussed the pictures for a while, coming up with possibilities of who took the pictures.

"The Nox?" Sam said, "They have the powers to do it."

"They don't seem like the kind of people that would do that," Jack said, "they're too... nice."

They continued discussing it.  Daniel seemed distant from the conversation, yet he heard every word.

"Who would want to take the pictures?" Jonas asked.

"Perhaps someone who would most likely want his or her presence known. They did it so we would know they were watching us."

"Hey Daniel, what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

 "About reasons someone would want to reveal that they are watching someone, without revealing their identity.  They would want that person to know that their every move was being watched…"

"...what are you saying Daniel?"  Jack grew impatient and confused.

"What I'm saying is... Oma's watching me."

~~~~~~

THE END  

~~~~~~

A/N:  *fanfare* it's done!  Hope you liked it!  Make sure if you review, state which ending you like better:  the Alternate Ending or the Original.


End file.
